


Hum Hallelujah

by pukeytyler (cherryblur)



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, Sex, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 03:59:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18241943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryblur/pseuds/pukeytyler
Summary: Ashortwriting of two boys in a hotel.





	Hum Hallelujah

**Author's Note:**

> this is to ease you all because im writing another big thing and it won’t be done for a while ;)

“Oh,” He says. 

“Oh,” Josh nods. 

“That’s good,” Tyler breathes in and out, hands resting on sturdy shoulders as he begins to move cautiously, slowly. He’s got a sucker sticking out the side of his mouth that muffles his speech in just the slightest. 

Josh closes his eyes and opens them blissed.  
“That’s _really_ good,” He echoes. His hands are wandering, lost and unneeded so they rest upon tanned hips stuck to his like glue. 

Tyler’s shaking, thighs clenched and tense because he’s focusing too hard. Josh runs circles with his thumbs onto peach-soft skin.  
“Relax,” He murmurs. 

He looks up and sees a nervous smile look down at him. “It’s just-it’s so much,” Tyler tries. His toes curl and he breathes unsteadily. He brings his clashing blue sucker out and holds it in his free hand. 

Josh kisses him and tastes blue raspberry sugar. 

He nods against his lips because he really does understand.  
“Breathe.” 

And Tyler does. 

He smiles again, more content and aware once he’s flushed against such a contrast of skin. He’s sunk down and spread, back arched.  
“Yeah,” He tips his head back and lets Josh kiss bruises onto his exposed neck. 

“Good,” He finally agrees, and starts to move after all this time. Josh doesn’t mind. 

“I’m starting to think you didn’t add enough fingers,” Tyler attempts this joke after he’s been going for a while, the steady rhythm of their thighs melding together being music to his ears. 

They’re too high on each other to laugh. 

Josh holds him tight and buries his nose into sweaty chestnut curls. 

“I love you,” He mumbles. 

Tyler chokes on his laugh and it turns into a shy whine because _oh, he’s found that spot._  
“Yeah?” His hips lurch forward on their own and those stubby fingernails of his dig into Josh’s freckled back. 

He’s stuck the sucker back between his tinted lips and lets his body do its own work. Josh floats. 

“Mhm,” He gasps, and thinks about the finger-shaped marks Tyler will wake up with in the morning, when they sleepily kiss and talk about heart-shaped lollipops and sore bottoms. 

Tyler cocks his head. “I think I love you too.” 

He pushes his sucker into Josh’s mouth and leans forward, hands running up and down his blushing thighs uneasily.  
“I’m not gonna last,” He says between clenched teeth. Josh tells him it’s okay. 

He bites his lip and his mouth gapes in a silent plea of release. He’s pink all over and his tongue is blue.  
He’s an angel. Josh thinks he can see the halo poking through his mussed up brunette locks.

It’s then that a string of “hah”’s and Josh’s name make him squeak and gasp (to his own embarrassment) until he’s doubled over himself, face buried in Josh’s neck while his thighs twitch and he shakes like a newborn pup.

Josh talks around the candy in his mouth.  
“Okay?”

Tyler nods at their sticky stomachs and pants. 

And he’s laid back, arms resting above his head lazily while Josh gives him back his lollipop and crouches over his body like a protective prayer. 

“Feels nice,” He muses to make sure Josh knows he won’t fuss. He’ll always say if it’s too much.  
He doesn’t mind it, really. A couple more defensive whimpers leave his lips because he knows this is about Josh, too.  
He lets his body be worked upon, back arched and eyelashes fluttering until his chocolate gaze is directed back into his head. 

He can feel his stomach burn deep down inside and raises his eyebrows at the God above him. 

He brings the sucker back out with a _pop_ and tosses it to the side.  
Focus.  
“Am I going again?” He asks a little too innocently, eyes flicking up in a silent attempt of saying ‘ _you’re making me come twice now, aren’t you?_ ’ 

Josh bites on his lip and runs his hands up and down Tyler’s flushed body. He knows he hates doing this more than once. 

“Sorry,” He says when he sees what he’s done. His mouth opens to say more but he’s interrupted with tight grips and his own body working on its own accord. He finally stops his movements with a gritty stutter and groans softly through the aftershocks. 

Tyler sees the string of white that connects them and blinks sleepily at his newfound arousal.  
“S’fine,” He says. Josh uses his fingers instead this time and leaves the brunette truly, bitterly boneless. 

Josh’s hands are dirty, but beautifully so. 

“I love you,” Tyler slurs for real, thighs spread and body splayed out beneath his one true savior.  
Josh dips down and kisses him despite the mess on his abdomen. 

“You sure?” Josh asks. Tyler lets a warm thumb slip itself over his chin and into his mouth.  
“Sure,” He says over the digit. Tastes like himself.

He stretches in his cat-like way of moving, arms finding themselves wrapped tight around his love’s neck.  
“You’re gonna leave me,” He says with a shake of his head. 

“I am,” Josh confirms. 

Tyler leaks onto the bed and watches his one true love dress unenthusiastically.  
“Shh,” He presses a finger to his lips and smiles sadly around it. 

Josh mirrors his action and cradles his face one last time before he’s back off to his own bedroom.  
“ _‘Don’t tell anyone’_ ,” He whispers in that playful mocking voice he’ll only ever hear in the interviews he listens to after they’re recorded. 

The door is shut as quiet as his voice.  
Tyler rests a tired hand upon his chest and brings his thighs up to himself.  
_Don’t tell anyone._

As funny a joke it was, he remembers it’s still a serious notion in play.  
They’re rockstars, of course they can’t _tell anyone_.

Tyler stares at the dirty popcorn ceiling above him and wonders if it’s all worth it.

His brain interrupts him with the reminder of how he’ll need to clean himself up. They’ve got a plane to catch tomorrow.  
Instead he does the stupidest thing of all.

He cries.

**Author's Note:**

> sex sells but i refuse to use the word cock


End file.
